


Confluence

by malkinmalkout



Series: Rainy Days [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Time, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malkinmalkout/pseuds/malkinmalkout
Summary: Sidney wine and dines Geno.





	Confluence

**Author's Note:**

> Mypinkfriday requested a sequel months ago so… Ta-da! This fic takes place a few years after ‘Pittsburgh Downpour’ but it could be read as a stand alone.  
>  **PSA: Hover over the Russian text for an English translation.** Also if you actually speak Russian I’m sorry for my sins of using Google translate. On that note this isn't beta'd - all mistakes are my own.

Evgeni rushes to put down his glass of wine as the water on the stove begins to bubble over the edge of the pot. He carefully shucks the raw spaghetti out of its packet into the boiling water and gives it a stir. The mince is still too raw to start adding herbs and tomato paste so Evgeni goes back to sipping Merlot and texting Sasha while he waits for Sidney to get home from practice.

He scrolls back through his messages to read the ones he’s missed while distracted with dinner.

**Alexander Ovechkin** : is date night with ur BF!!!! ))))))

**Alexander Ovechkin** : when u going 2 get on ur knees 4 him?

**Alexander Ovechkin** : …

**Alexander Ovechkin** : …

**Alexander Ovechkin** : AND PROPOSE!!! ))))))))))

**Alexander Ovechkin** : wait is that how u hurt ur knee???!!!

**Alexander Ovechkin** : y wont u answer??? (((((

Artfully leaning against the kitchen counter to take the pressure off his sore knee Evgeni jabs at his phone's keyboard, ready to defend himself against Sasha's strange new tactic to harass him about Sid in English. 

**Evgeni Malkin** : 1. is weird u know when sid and me have dinner

**Evgeni Malkin** : 2. sid is not by boy friend

**Evgeni Malkin** : 3\. ur not subtle

**Evgeni Malkin** : 4. NO >(((((

**Alexander Ovechkin** : 1 is not my fault. u made me invested with all ur gushing about crosbys hockey 

**Alexander Ovechkin** : ur love life is like rom-com

**Alexander Ovechkin** : what r u wearing? is it sexc ;)))))

**Evgeni Malkin** : Im not drunk enough for this

To prove his point Evgeni finishes off his glass of wine and pours herself another generous helping. His phone buzzes a few more times to notify him Sasha is still as persistent as ever. The temptation is too strong - Sasha's advice has been helpful on some very rare occasions, so Evgeni checks his phone despite the risks.

**Alexander Ovechkin:** stop playing and go get ur man!!!!!!!! 

**Alexander Ovechkin:** Nicky says Crosby luvs u 2 u just need to grow balls and tell him

**Alexander Ovechkin:** go get ur happy ever after!!! XOXOXOXO

Sasha involving Nicklas Backstrom in Evgeni's romantic woes becomes a distant issue in his mind as Sid walks into the kitchen. His hair and clothes are wet from the abysmal weather outside and drip slowly onto the tiled floors as he stares at Evgeni before breaking out into surprised laughter.

It takes him half a second to realise that Sid’s amusement is because Evgeni is only wearing his Pens branded boxer-briefs and the ‘Hockey Grandpa’ apron Flower got Sid for Christmas.

Feeling caught out Evgeni greets Sid accusingly, “you early, dinner’s not ready.”

“It looks like dinner isn’t the only thing that isn’t ready,” Sid quirps back but then narrows his eyes, “wait… you shouldn’t be standing up. I said I would cook this time.”

“I’m fine Sid,” he says longsuffering, used to Sid’s fussing. “Is my turn to cook, know you too tired after practice.”

Sid’s prepared objections are lost in the giant yawn that stretches out his mouth. But despite this overwhelming evidence Sid still has the balls to say, “I can still cook. You go sit down and rest for a bit, okay?”

Sid moves around the kitchen island to slide up besides Evgeni, brushing a cold wet shoulder against his arm as he attempts to maneuver him away from the stove without causing any more damage to his injuries. The stealy look of determination on Sid face is one opposing teams have learned to fear years ago.

But Evgeni is made of sterner stuff so he just grumbles and tries to use his superior height to battle against Sid’s gentle shoving.

Obviously realising he wasn’t going to give up without a fight Sid changes tactics. “Look how about I finish up and serve everything,” he rushes on before Evgeni can interrupt, “and because I cooked dinner I get to choose the movie we watch, sound fair?”

“But I’m cooking, I should choose,” he says unwillfully falling into Sid’s trap.

Sid finishes rummaging through the draw to get a can opener for the tomato paste and turns to smile innocently at him, “oh, well I wanted to watch ‘Turner and Hooch’, a cute crime fighting dog movie that Flower suggested... but I guess we can watch one of your confusing Russian action films instead.”

“No no no, dog movie is good,” Evgeni relents all too easily. “I’m get you towel to dry off. You stay here and drink wine.” If he wasn’t allowed to cook he might as well make himself useful.

He walks off, ignoring Sid’s weak protests, to go fetch one of Sid’s luxurious towels and change into something more appropriate.

When Evgeni finishes changing into a spare outfit he’d left at Sid’s just for occasions like this he sneaks up on a busily cooking Sid and flops the towel over his head. Sid squawks in protest as Evgeni rubs his hair dry.

“Geno! I can’t see,” he yelps, waving his spatula threatenly.

Evgeni pulls off the towel like he’s revealing a masterpiece and grins with delight when he sees the disarray Sid’s normally tamed curls are in.

Sid shoots him a fond smile and says almost sarcastically, “thanks G.”

“Welcome,” he says proudly. He may be injured right now, and absolutely useless to his team, but at least Sid still appreciates him.

“Now sit.” Sid orders, pointed at one of the wooden chairs at the Kitchen Island.

He dutifully sits but makes sure to tease Sid while he does, “Yes sir! You Captain on and off ice, must get tired from always working so hard.”

Sid’s giggles lift his spirits even more. “Well if you guys weren’t a bunch of toddlers I wouldn’t have to carry my C everywhere.”

“Yes of course, I’m forget you a Дедушка."

He gets a raised eyebrow in response to his use of Russian. “I’m not that old,” Sid says smuggly and before Evgeni express his surprise at Sid guessing correctly he announces, “foods done,” and flicks a piece of spaghetti at the wall.

As soon as the spaghetti sticks in place Sid turns off the stove and goes to strain the spaghetti before mixing it together with the mince.

“Do you want to eat here or in the lounge room?” Sid asks as he grates a pile of cheese onto his bolognese before moving to do the same to Evgeni’s with a mumbled, “say when.”

“We eat and watch movie,” he says standing up to pat Sid on the head and collect his food.

_/\\_

Everything starts off great. Dinner is delicious, the movie is funny and stars a French Mastiff just like his dog Jeffrey back in Russia, and Sid is sitting snug at his side. Evgeni doesn’t want this moment to end.

That is until in the final climax of the film the dog Hooch gets shot protecting its new owner Tom Hanks. Evgeni makes a pained noise as the dog heroically goes down. He pulls Sid in closer to seek some comfort from the terrible turn of events. “Can’t die,” he denies, looking to Sid for reassurance.

Sid just stares back helplessly. “I don’t think so, I mean, this is a comedy...,” he says optimistically but lacking his normal confidence.

But their hopes are crushed as Tom Hanks’ vet girlfriend fails to save the endeared Hooch. Tears run down Evgeni’s face as he watches the death. “What the fuck,” he whispers distraught.

Used to how emotional Evgeni can get during movies Sid pulls him into a firm hug and mutters in his ear, “I’m going to kill Flower.” He already sounds like he’s plotting revenge.

Evgeni lets himself mourn through the final scene where it’s revealed that Hooch sired puppies, one of which has the same destructive spirit and wrinkled skin of its father. Despite the sweet ending Evgeni still feels a bit traumatised.

Proficient at reading his moods Sid’s mouth twists in sympathy. Getting to the heart of the matter he asks, “do you want to try calling your parents and talking to Jeffrey?”

Despite wanting to do nothing more Evgeni hesitates, “is very late in Russia…”

“I don’t think they’ll mind much. You haven’t rung them since you went on IR so they’ll probably appreciate an update, even if it’s two am.”

Not needing to be convinced anymore Evgeni nods and reaches to retrieve his phone from the coffee table.

Sid was right about his parents not being too mad at being woken up. After the typical reassurances that he’s recovering fine and that Sidney has been very helpful and yes he’ll give Sidney a hug from them they put Jeffrey on the phone. With no shame Evgeni baby talks to his recently awoken dog, listening to his excited barks and snuffles.

Luckily Sid is content to sit and witness this adorable scene, which happens nearly every time Evgeni calls home.

Evgeni eventually lets his parents and dog go back to bed, hanging up with mutual tired goodbyes.

“Is your knee bothering you?” Sid asks seemingly at random before Evgeni notices that he’s been unconsciously rubbing at his aching leg. All the drama has made it painfully flare-up.

Evgeni shrugs in reply. This is one problem not so easily fixed.

But Sid is determined. “Can you put your legs up on my lap? I still know some of the physical therapy massages I gave you after the surgery.”

Okay, so maybe this problem could be fixed as long as your name is Sidney Crosby and you have a stubborn streak a mile long.

Remembering the bliss of Sid’s leg massages Evgeni is all too eager to comply. Steadily they shift his injured leg until it’s resting safely on Sid lap. Once his knee-brace is removed he goes placid under Sid’s skillful touch, no longer tense from the reseeding pain.

“Do you want to want another movie or last night's Sharks vs Stars game?” Sid asks as he runs his fingers along the outside of Evgeni’s knee-cap.

It takes him a moment to translate what Sid said into russian and then give him a reply in english. “Anything you want,” he says luxuriating under Sid’s ministrations. He really couldn’t care about anything right now other than the feeling of Sid’s calluses catching on his scar.

“Alright,” Sid says, amusement colouring his voice.

Evgeni tries not to whine when Sid takes his hands off him so he can find the game on the TV. Thankfully less than a minute later Sid is back to softly thumbing at his knee as he gets entranced in analysing the Sharks and Stars game.

The concentrated expression on Sid face as he completely tears apart both team’s plays is almost as wonderful as his hands.

Feeling cherished and bestotled and a little bit drunk from all the domesticity and wine Evgeni begins to quietly babble at Sid in russian, making sure not to stare at Sid too much so he doesn’t give himself away.

Sid simply chuckles as Thornton gets two minutes for tripping, mostly ignoring Evgeni’s quiet chattering other then to squeeze his leg in acknowledgment.

This allows Evgeni to sing praises for Sid in peace, going on about how wonderful and talented he is at everything he puts his mind into. Next he ranks his favourite personality traits, starting at Sid's nature to be so generous with his constantly demanding fans. He’s in the middle of threatening to enact bodily harm on anyone who bad mouths Sid when he peeks at the man in question to find his face completely flushed red.

Evgeni scrambles for an explanation of why Sid’s so flustered but comes to the only reasonable conclusion when he asks, "Sid, you understand me?”

It looks like Sid wont answer him for a moment before he turns to shyly watch Evgeni. “Um… I know a little. But like not enough to have a conversation - I can just understand some basic sentences. And I picked up a few words and phrases from listening to you talk to your family and Gonch…” He trails off.

Caught out Evgeni has no idea what to do, especially since Sid still has firm grip on his leg. He scrambles for something to say but comes up blank.

They end up staring at each other, the awkward silence dragging on as neither know how to break it.

The atmosphere finally snaps when cheering sounds loudly from the TV as the Stars score a goal. Sid’s lips twitch and he bursts into laughter. With nothing else to do Evgeni follows suit.

Still giggling Sid reaches over to take Evgeni’s hand and tries to put on a serious face. “I think you’re pretty great too G. Я тебя люблю,” he says in surprisingly comprehensible Russia, his face shining with sincerity and nerves.

“Sid,” Evgeni breathes his name like a prayer. “Me too. Me too. Love you,” he loses english in his happiness, “Люблю тебя всем сердцем, всей душою.”

He tries to pull down Sid for a kiss but they end up tangled as his legs pin Sid down.

Smiling as if he had just won the Cup Sid fondly scolds him, “careful.”

“Целую,” Evgeni says gruffly, making grabby hands at Sid.

Hearing his demand Sid starts to rush a bit more, hurriedly shifting them around so they can kiss each other without interference or further injury. With Sid now lying heavily on top on him they magnetically move together until there is no space between them.

Kissing Sid feels so natural and inevitable, he’s a bit mad at himself for waiting so long. It’s hard to believe he ever doubted that Sid would feel the same as the other man enthusiastically leans into Evgeni, taking everything that he’s willing to give and still demanding more.

Sid’s tongue darks out to catch a taste. Evgeni moans in pleased surprise and opens up, hoping to encourage Sid’s boldness.

But Sid breaks away panting, his brow lined with guilt. Before Evgeni can assume the worst Sid asks hesitantly, “are you alright with this? I mean, you have been drinking.”

This time Evgeni goans in frustration. “Yes. Whatever you want Sid, anything. Sober now. Please…” He squeezes Sid’s shoulders as he once again finds himself bereft of words. Instead he tries to show his intent by leaning to capture Sid’s lips in a slow sensual kiss.

He’s the one to pull away this time, his eyes piercing as he searches Sid face to see if he understood.

Sid’s lips form an o shape as he blinks dazedly at him.

“Anything you want,” he repeats, hoping Sid will take him up on the offer. “I’m all in.”

His words act as a sirens call as Sid refocuses on him and blurts, “can I blow you?” His blush now travels down his neck and disappears into his shirt.

Evgeni’s adam apple bobs as he digests Sid’s request. “Yes please,” he rasps.

“I don’t want to rush you or anything,” Sid says as an afterthought, eyeing Evgeni as if he was a particularly difficult hockey diagram.

Despite the serious context Evgeni can’t stop himself from chirping, “but I am Russian.”

The tense air that had been hovering around the two of them dissipates at his pun and Sid is unable to stop a goose-like laugh from jumping out of his mouth.

“I hope you know that puns normally aren’t a turn on for me,” Sidney giggles as he shuffles downwards until his face is level with Evgeni’s stomach. He runs a hand along the pale skin that has been revealed from his shucked up shirt.

Suddenly he doesn’t have enough breath left to laugh.

He watched Sid’s eyes and hands trace his hip bones before delving down further to tug at his sweats.

“Are you wearing any underwear?” Sid asks with intense interest, his palm briefly brushing over the head of Evgeni’s aching dick. “I know I saw you in your boxers when I came home.” He doesn’t wait for an answer as he frees Evgeni from his sweats.

Sid’s licks his lips hungrily as he watches Evgeni’s dick hang fully hard only inches away.

The anticipation is too much for him. Evgeni softly places his hand on Sid’s head in encouragement and begs, “please...”

Lucky it’s enough for Sid to finally wrap his spit slick hand around Evgeni base and suck at the tip of his cock.

Evgeni thinks this must be what enlightenment feels like. A whole new world of opportunity and pleasure is opening its doors as Sid goes down on him with his perfect lips and his perfect hands.

“You’re perfect,” he slurs stupid with lust, patting Sid curls, “so sexy, so beautiful.”

Sid grunts and eases his hot mouth down even further until it kisses his fist still tightly circling Evgeni’s length. He resists the animal instinct to thrust up into Sid’s slack mouth. He can feel Sid’s tongue pressed so close, sliding up and down hypnotically as Sid bobs his head.

Knowing that Sid might understand Evgeni starts to babble dirty talk in Russian. All to soon he catches Sid thrusting his hips almost unconsciously into the couch, chasing his own releaf.

"Тебе это нравится? Любовь, чтобы сосать хуй - мой член,” he says. Proving him correct Sid removes his hand and attempt to cover the new space with his lips. Evgeni curses. “Ты любишь сосать мой огромный член. Так хорошо, Сид, настолько талантливый.”

He watches with pride as Sid manages to take in so much of his dick. Evgeni is being realistic when he says he’s huge, so seeing Sid swallow down all those inches is pretty damn impressive.

It becomes too much to handle when he feels himself hit the back of Sid’s throat. Instead of choking like Evgeni expects Sid moans causing vibrations to travel all the way down his dick and pool in his balls. He’s able to give Sid a quick warning before he is cuming so hard his vision momentarily whites out.

Evgeni comes too to find Sid watching him with half-cast eyes and a smug smirk. His ability to think currently out of commision Evgeni asks baffled, “did you swallow?”

Sid raises an eyebrow, “I’m not going to mess up this couch any more than necessary, it’s my favourite.”

Sid shuffles forward until they are facing each other again. Without pausing Evgeni pulls Sid into a filthy kiss, tasting his own release as he traces his tongue along the inside of Sid’s cheek. He can feel Sid's desperateness in the kiss, making him realise he hasn’t gotten off yet.

With this new objective in mind Evgeni repositions his hands so they cup Sid’s ass. The moan he gets in reward for this decisive action gives him the courage to pull Sid’s pants down until they catch on his shaking thighs.

Evgeni’s grip adds momentum to Sid’s thrusts against Evgeni’s good leg. He squeezes Sid’s ass in encouragement as he leaves a trail of pre-cum along Evgeni's thy. The noises Sid’s makes into his mouth warn him Sid’s getting close. He testingly brushes a finger against Sid’s tight hole and bites at his abused lips.

The sound Sid makes will fuel Evgeni’s fantasies forever.

They bask in the afterglow squashed tight and filthy on Sid’s couch together. Recovering a bit quicker than Sid Evgeni muses, “think effort to keep couch clean did not work.”

Sid half-heartedly swats his side and mumbles in agreement.

To distract himself from how sticky he feels Evgeni continues to talk, “just realise, how do you know so much romantic Russian if learn from me talking to mama and papa? Would never say that kind of stuff to them…”

Sid remains suspiciously quiet and still, as if he’s a deer caught in headlights.

Evgeni starts to chuckle, “Sid, did you google sexy talk in Russian?” He pokes at Sid’s face when he refuses to open his eyes and face Evgeni.

Sid grunts in annoyance and peaks his eyes open into slits, sighing when he sees Evgeni’s goofy grin. “I may have looked up a few words…”

“You jerk off thinking of me dirty talking,” he belly laughs, “you have such big crush! How embarrassing.”

“Geno we just had sex after admitting that we mutually love each other.”

“I know,” he says and kisses Sid’s forehead, “still cute though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my dudes.


End file.
